Talk:Sonic VS Shadow/@comment-26374068-20150621173041/@comment-26156482-20150625135926
Speed Sonic's greatest strength is his superhuman speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess,43 though Sonic's has consistently proven to be in a class of its own. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than that of Mach 1,4445 which is at the blistering speed of about 760 mph, and he is both renowned the world over as "the fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the universe.46 Additionally, he is able to run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards.47 Due to such speed, he can scale right up vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, plow straight through foes, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed37 which ranges from 915-3,840 mph and he has been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog"31 which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph. Sonic is even said to be able to move faster than the speed of light;48 E-123 Omega calculated that Sonic's speed can potentially reach light speed, and Sonic has implied that he can run faster than light.49 Utilizing moves like the Light Speed Attack and Light Speed Dash, Sonic can achieve light speed movements as well.5051 ￼Sonic easily avoiding an Egg Fighter at high speed. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed at any level. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt at full speed. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. Additionally, Sonic can apply his speed for his other abilities: he can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shockwaves by spinning at high speeds, leap in midair, kick out stunning energy waves and create barriers of super speed for a split second. Sonic can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements to attack opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Physical abilities ￼Sonic acrobatically avoiding the Egg Dragoon. Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible and flawless acrobatic skills and agility, alongside supernatural reflexes, making him able to avoid lasers and any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements, alongside with double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing. As demonstrated in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even sense attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters, even when carrying extra weight. Sonic has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength, though not as strong as some of the other characters.He can push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down, and his various Spin Attacks are strong enough to cut through metal, gigantic boulders, burrow through the ground, and affect creatures countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple the colossal Egg Golem and knock back several Egg Gunner mechs at once. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; in Sonic the Hedgehog CD where Sonic exhibited enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and in Sonic and the Black Knight he could smash through a collapsed wall. Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and can smash through several robots with his fist without any discomfort. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. Additionally, Sonic has several times been able to survive impacts from free-falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and even withstand atmospheric entry unharmed. Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and where he is severely outnumbered and out gunned, he never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting even when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of physical punishment, and even withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia as a Werehog and the Overmind's psychic powers, though in the latter's case he did have some protection. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to at least regain control for a few moments. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald for his own use. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control which lets him warp time and space, and occasionally gain a boost in power. It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster and more skillful than he lets on, but his cocky, overconfidence and reluctance to use his more potent skills usually keeps him from fighting at full strength at all times though. Only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power - his victory over Ultimate Emerl (who had all the abilities of all his friends, 4,000 years worth of combat knowledge and all seven Chaos Emeralds) and the god-like Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of this. In spite of his blocks though, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. Combat skills Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a powerful and skilled fighter, and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against and beat others with far more experience. It has also been noted by people, such as Blaze and Shadow, that Sonic's combat skills are always improving; in the different versions of Sonic Generations, Sonic was able to beat the Egg Emperor and Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional support and power.